Sonic OCs for a Fanfiction Coming Right Up!
by areeta9
Summary: When you're a fan of a series, it's common for you to make your very own fan characters. The Sonic fandom makes this exceptionally easy. Many fan characters get written into fanfictions. This is the story of the creation of two sonic OCs and their development into characters for fanfictions!
1. Why Are They There?

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at the clock. "What's taking so long?" he said in annoyance.

"Relax Sonic, they'll call us when their ready," replied Tails, who was sitting on a couch, reading a book.

"I don't know why you're being so impatient anyway. Where just going to be in another fanfiction, with another oc," said Knuckles, who was sitting next to Tails.

Sonic turned his attention to the other Mobians in the room. Charmy and Cream were sitting at a table coloring with a box of crayons that had been given to them, Marine was absentmindedly banging a stick on the edge of the couch, Silver and Blaze were making shapes in the air using their powers, Rouge was conversing with Amy, Espio was meditating in the corner,Omega was by the door on standby, and Shadow and Vector were watching the tv on the wall.

Rouge looked up from her conversation with Amy. "-And she's probably a Mary Sue."

"We don't know that," replied Sonic.

Shadow glared at Sonic. "We don't know that," he said in a mocking tone."Have you not been in the past THOUSAND OC fanfictions we've been in?!"

"Who knows, maybe Sonic's right," said Amy.

"I honestly have no idea how you two stay so optimistic about these OCs," said Silver. "I mean seriously, how many of them have been recolors? or female versions of Sonic or Shadow? Or Mary Sues? How many of them had lifeless personalities or their only purpose was to get with one of us and be some sort of wish fulfillment?"

"Too many to count," said Knuckles.

" And that's not counting the actual stories. Friendships and relationships happen too quickly, easily,or without any substance or reason, fully capable characters become useless, everything comes too easy for the hero/heroine, and many other things not including mistakes in sentence mechanics," said Tails.

"I'm surprised you're not sick of fanfictions by now considering out of all of us, you and Shadow are the most common characters featured in it, Sonic," said Blaze.

"But hey, remember that we've also been in a few good OC fanfiction stories. There's still hope," said Sonic as he sat on the arm of the couch and turned his attention back to the clock.

"Who wants to bet that the OC is a teenage female?" Shouted Vector."

Everyone but Sonic, Amy, and Cream raised their hand.

Every looked at them, their eyes unflinching. Finally, Cream and Amy raised their hand.

Amy looked at Sonic. " I'm sorry but most fanfictions are written by teenage girls and it's more likely than not that the fan character is going to be female and within our age range."

"Sure, we've had some teenage guys but, the odds are leaning toward female, Sonic," said Tails.

"Heh. Guess I can't really argue with that, can I?" He replied.

" Why don't they ever make OCs that are adults or even making a kid character?" asked Silver to no one in particular.

" It would be nice to have a new play mate," Cream commented.

"Yeah," said Charmy.

Marine started hitting the stick against the couch harder and harder until finally she threw it into the air. "Crikey, what's taking so long?!" she shouted, finally losing it.

Silver face palmed," Dear God, Marine pleas-".

" No! I'm tired of waiting!". Marine marched up to the door and swung it open. "I'm going to-"

She closed her mouth. In front of her stood a young, female owl. She gazed at Marine and slowly blinked before she turned her attention to everyone else in the room.

"Please excuse the wait. The lady of the building has had some technological difficulties this past few weeks before you came. I would explain, but the lady would like to see you guys in the Creation Room to tell you why this is relevant," she said. "Please follow me."

They all glanced at each other before they all went out the door.

"I wonder what the OC is going to be like this time," said Cream

The others wondered too, despite many feeling pessimistic about the new OC and the fanfiction they were going to be in. After all, it's not like they could just leave. Being canon characters, when they are requested for a fanfiction, they have to participate and do whatever the writer has written them to do,whether they like it or not.

Sometimes the fanfictions were actually pretty fun to do. Even if bad things happened to them while in the story, the plots would actually be really good. The best stories were the ones that got their characterization right and had a great plot, like _Meeting the Enemy _by ShinyShiny9. Others, however, are not so fun. Shadow and Sonic could testify to that. It's very weird that there are so many Sonadow fanfics out there considering that they are both anthromorphic hedgehogs from a series of video games that have nothing to do with romance, and have never interacted with each other in a romantic way.

Shadow has tried to shoot himself after each one, repeatedly. At first they stopped him each time he tried until once he actually succeeded and survived. Since apparently he wouldn't die from it or get brain damage they decided to let him be. He however stopped trying after that as it wasn't helpful at all.

"Here we are," said the lady owl, standing in front of a door that was marked 'Creation Room'.

She opened the door and allowed them all to walk inside. As they looked around they saw various computer screens and keyboards all over the room. In one corner was a desk with papers, markers, pencils, and color pencils strewn all over it, some of the papers were drawn on. In the center of the large room were two large, glass capsules, too misty for its contents to be seen from the outside. At a large control panel close to the capsule stood a teenage girl, about eight inches shorter than Vector. By human standards, the Mobians could say she was African American, judging from her brown skin and how her hair was braided.

"Hello!" she said, looking up from her work and pushing up her glasses.

A mixed array of greetings came in reply to her.

"So, I take it that you're the fanfiction writer?" said Shadow with his arms crossed.

"Uh, yes, my name is Areeta and...I already know who all of you are," she said with a wide grin.

For a second no one responded. They just stood and stared at her. Cream held Cheese close to her chest,

She stood and looked back. She began to tense up. Why were they just standing there like that?

"Okay, she hasn't fangasmed over one of us yet, she's not crazy," said Espio.

The others let out sighs of relief and Cream released Cheese.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just that some other fans have tried to kidnap us, forcible ship us, even when we were not working on their story, some other stuff that was not very age appropriate, and nearly strangled us using hugs," said Tails.

"Congratulations, for now, you're an okay person in our book. Nice to meet ya," said Rouge, holding out her hand to Areeta.

Areeta took her hand. "Thanks," she said, smiling awkwardly.

She sighed internally._ Thank God, I restrained myself. I mean, look at Tails's fur! Look at it! I looks so clean and soft and- OMG he's so fluffy! I want to hug him so bad! Well, at least I made a good impression._

Sonic looked around the room expectantly."So, where's the OC?"

Areeta looked away and put her hands behind her back.

"Oh yes, that's why I called you guys in here. The OCs aren't ready yet."

"Wait, there's more than one of them?!" asked Vector.

"Er, yes, is that a problem? If it is I'm-"

"Hey, no need to apologize. It's cool, we've worked with multiple OCs before," said Sonic with a reassuring smile.

Areeta nodded her head."Okay then."

"What do you mean by their not ready?" asked Amy.

"Well, you see, while creating the ocs, I had a few errors. Previous designs didn't come out right or their personalities were incomplete. I didn't want you guys to have to be in a story OCs that weren't fully fleshed out. So I decided to remake them," she said, pointing their attention to the two glass capsules.

" At this point, I've already made their bodies and I've set up personality and skills into them."

"So what's the problem?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm not sure how many of you know this, but OCs aren't made the same exact way as you canon characters. You guys are often made with more advanced technology. Once your personality, relationships, and abilities are graphed into you, you can use them immediately after exiting your capsule."

"We know that," said Shadow.

" But that's not my point. OCs are different in that when they have all those things graphed into them, once they get out of their capsules the traits need to be unlocked and relationships need to be built manually," Areeta said with a sigh. "It takes about two weeks for the OCs to gain all of their personality traits, memories, relationships, backstory, skills, and abilities needed for the story."

Areeta walked to the two capsules and looked at my creations. "When they come out they'll basically be a blank slate. Since there's two of them, it may take longer for me to make them to be fully fledged OCs and be ready for use in fanfiction."She sighed once more and placed her hand on the glass. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Hm..." Sonic walked up to one of the glass capsules and looked inside. He could vaguely see a figure standing stock still as grey mist surrounded it. He remembered when he was in a capsule just like this. Of his friends, he was the first to be created by Sega. He wasn't completely conscious during his time in it but, he remembered hearing the voices of his creators as they worked to make him. Occasionally, they would speak to him through the glass.

He even remembered how many of his comrades were created. He would often sneak into their creation rooms just to peek through the glass to see his new soon to be friend, rival, or foe. His favorite memory was of Tails. They both were still in their classic style then. At first Sonic opposed his creation, he thought that Tails would take the spotlight from him, but after some thought and weeks of the little guy following him around, he grew very fond of Tails.

Sonic turned to Areeta. "What if we help you?"he said.

Areeta and the others turned to him in surprise.

"Really?!" Areeta said in amazement.

"Yeah, I mean, why not you guys? They have to have relationships with us anyway," said Sonic.

"This is going to be tiring ,isn't it?" murmured Shadow.

"Affirmative," replied Omega.

With a bit of hesitation or alacrity, depending on who it was, all of them agreed to help with the OCs.

"Couldn't we have just waited a few weeks until they finished developing themselves?" said Shadow in annoyance.

"Yes, but that wouldn't make for a very interesting story now would it?" said Rouge.

Sonic turned back to Areeta. "So what are you waiting for? If they're ready, open the capsules!"

"Right!" she said, pressing a large button on the control panel.


	2. Tutorial and Discussion

Both capsules opened and grey mist filled the room. Two shadowy figures fell forward out of the capsules. When the mist cleared, Sonic and his friends saw Areeta kneeling by the two figures, who appeared to already be getting up.

"Hello, I am your creator," said Areeta, her voice soothing.

Two pairs of eyes stared at her before blinking in recognition of her voice.

Areeta turned to Sonic and company." You guys, meet my creations."

Before them stood two girls. The first was a teenager, perhaps about Sonic's age. She was a mammalian mobian. Her fur was as black as the heart of whoever came up with the idea of fake pockets'. She wasn't completely black ,however. Her long, raven hair was streaked with white and when her tail became visible, a large, white stripe could be seen as well. Her ears were rounded and a bit small and she had a white muzzle; her eyes were midnight blue and as she looked at them, they sparkled with curiosity, as they were one of the first people she had ever seen in her life.

The second one seemed younger and didn't seem to have hit puberty yet. She was an insectian Mobian, and from closer examination she was a butterfly. She had medium length black hair and a peach muzzle. Much of the surface of her body was black. Her wings were folded down neatly, making it hard to tell what color they were. Her antennae were long and slightly curled at their ends. She had a waifish figure that quite frankly, looked quite delicate. Her eyes were sky blue, but seemed a bit frightened at the sight of so many people in the room.

Both the girls stood barefoot on the cold lab floor. They were both clothed in plain, snow white dresses that were about mid-thigh length but were styled differently.

Charmy, who was excited at seeing an OC that was actually around his age, flew up to the butterfly to greet her. "Hi! I'm Charmy!" he shouted, right in her face.

Terrified, the young butterfly dove into Areeta's lap and hid her face in her shirt.

"Charmy, you probably shouldn't approach her like that. Her personality hasn't been correctly set yet so stuff like that scares her," Areeta said, rubbing the little girl's back.

That dampened Charmy's spirits. As Charmy stepped back, Cream came forward and offered her hand to the butterfly."Hello, I'm Cream."

The butterfly tentatively looked up at the rabbit before her. She stared into her soft brown eyes for about twenty seconds before she placed her hand in hers.

Sonic stood in front of the skunk, who seemed to be less shy than her younger companion. "So what are their names?"

Areeta was about to tell them but she thought otherwise. "Yes, but I think I'll keep their names to myself."

"Why?"

"When it comes to Mobians and names they tend to be very descriptive," said Areeta.

That was a fact nobody could deny. Sonic could run at the speed of sound and cause a sonic boom. Amy meant beloved and her color scheme was composed of colors associated with roses. Espio was the first half of the word Espionage.

"They won't receive their names until they're complete,"Areeta said. "The same will be done for their outfits and any accessories they have."

Areeta got up and reached toward the control panel and retrieved two silver bracelets. "In the meantime, these bracelets will be used to monitor their progress, emotional state, health, relationships, and transmit their location, which can be seen here," said as she put the bracelets on the skunk and butterfly. She pulled out a remote, pointed it at one of the computer screens, and pressed a button.

The large screen flickered on and showed a map that showed their precise location.

"And here are their profiles," she pressed another button.

The screen split in half and showed the current stats of both the skunk and butterfly. On the side of their profiles were chibi versions of themselves displaying their current emotions. At the moment, the skunk chibi had a magnifying glass and was looking at a flower with great curiousity while question marks floated around her head. The butterfly chibi was gripping a large teddy bear tightly while her expression was of fright as she tried to hide her face in the stuffed animal's fur.

"Those icons at the bottom of the screen are for different aspects of them. Backstory, Relationships, Personality, Hobbies/Skills, Special Abilities, and Alignment. Any other extra information will show up on the main screen. Let me note that most hobbies/skills can't be unlocked unless a certain personality trait has be discovered. The good thing is that personality traits can be discovered easily."

Areeta picked up five little handheld devices off the desk and placed one in Espio's, Tails', Blaze's, and Rouge's hands and kept the final one for herself. "There are handheld monitors, any new information will be added within seconds. Try not to lose them. And...I think that's it. If you have any questions you can ask me over a meal."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good," she said. Areeta walked to the other side of the room to a speaker phone. "I have food prepared for you guys. I would have my creations lead you to the dining room as they have the layout of this building programmed into them but, it is extremely important that they head to the infirmary to for their shots."

As she said the word "shots" the small butterfly's eyes widened with fright, even the skunk seemed a bit adverse to what they were about to endure. The others couldn't blame them. Most of them had to endure the same exact thing when they were created. They had never been exposed to germs back then so sudden exposure would quickly get them sick and possibly kill them. To prevent this meant getting vaccinated or in other words, lots and lots of needles.

Areeta rubbed the top of their heads to reassure them as she continued. "I will call Audrey to guide you. I have other things to do before I join you."

Areeta called the owl girl who lead them to a large dining room with its table already set. Hot food sat on the table and filled the room with a delicious aroma. All of them sat down, leaving a space at the head of the table for Areeta.

As they sat down and ate, Sonic asked them all a question. "So, what do you guys think?"

"They don't seem too bad," said Blaze.

"But remember, we don't know how we're supposed to interact with them yet, or their personalities and abilities," said Shadow as he took a bite of a bread roll.

"Well, what can we tell about them from what we know?," said Sonic.

"We don't know much..." said Tails.

"Well, even though they're not wearing their official outfits, there's still a bit we can tell about them just by looking," said Rouge.

"She's right, the older girl has a slim/athletic physique. It's possible that she's meant to do battle as a physical fighter," said Espio.

Amy propped her head up with her arm."Okay, say she is a physical fighter. What back stories would go with that?"

"Created on ARK as a backup Ultimate Life Form?" said Shadow in annoyance.

"People still use that cliche?" asked Silver.

"Yes. Yes, they do," Shadow replied.

"Well, what about the butterfly?" asked Charmy.

"She's kind of a pipsqueak if you ask me," said Knuckles.

"No way she's a strength character. I'd be surprised if she fights at all," said Vector.

"At least there'll be another kid here," said Marine.

"The good news is that, according to her profile, she's nine, she most likely won't start a relationship with the majority of us," said Blaze.

"But the skunk is fifteen, within age range for most of us. It's still possible that one of us will have to be a love interest," said Espio.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry to mention this but...what if Areeta is writing smut for this fanfiction?" asked Silver.

All of them fell silent as the majority of them spaced out, eyes glazed in horror. Sadly enough, some of you sickos, have written Tails, Cream, and Charmy into smuts, never mind that they are CHILDREN! Thankfully enough, their minds were wiped of the experience afterward forthe sake of their mental health.

Sonic slammed his hands on the table. "Pray to God that Areeta is a decent enough person not to write that!"


	3. Gaining Traits

_Why is she staring at me?_

Sonic had entered the room assigned to him by Areeta. Since they were helping her, she offered them to stay in some rooms she had on hand and they accepted. The rooms were pretty nice, all of them had windows to see outside and their own bathrooms. Since some rooms were made more than one person, some of them decided to share. When Sonic came into the room, he didn't expect to see this.

Crouched on his bed was the skunk that was released from the creation room earlier. She had been vaccinated so she was allowed to go about as she wished. She had begun to wander aimlessly around the building, eventually ending up in one of the bedrooms, or to be more specific, Sonic's room.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," said Sonic.

He walked over to the girl watching him and held his hand out to her.

"Hi I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hegdehog."

For a moment, the girl looked at his gloved hand...before she completely ignoring it and leaned in closer to Sonic over the edge of the bed. Her face was only about 2 inches from his. The whole time, their eyes were locked together, him unable to look away, and her refusing to. As she got closer, Sonic had to wonder if he was meant to be a love interest for her why she showed up here and was acting like this.

Finally, she stopped coming closer and...proceeded to sniff him, starting from around where his neck should've been, making sure she memorized the scent of the person before her. Satisfied, she pat his twice on the cheek with a blank expression and left the room without a word.

Sonic stood frozen in place before uttering, "What the heck just happened?"

* * *

><p>"Areeta, did you make one of your OCs a pervert?"<p>

"Sonic! Why would you ask that?!" chastised Amy.

Areeta looked up from the book she was reading. "What happened?" she asked.

"I found her in my room and she began sniffing me around my neck area," said Sonic.

"Ooo, I didn't think you'd make someone like that, Areeta," said Rouge, who had been sitting on the couch by me.

Areeta let out a small laugh. "Oh, sorry about that. After their vaccinations, they were let out to explore their new home. I didn't expect them to wander into your rooms. And Sonic, I believe you have just discovered one of my creIQation's special abilities."

"Really!?" said Sonic.

"Which one is it?"asked Amy.

Areeta took out her handheld monitor, went to the skunk's profile, and selected the special abilities icon."Here, keen sense of smell," she said, showing the monitor to the three Mobians.

"Don't worry Sonic, she's not a pervert. She's just in a new place with new people and wants to get to know her surroundings. One way of doing that is through scent."

"Well that's interesting," said Rouge.

Areeta continued to click through the options until she was at the Relationship screen.

"Oh good Sonic, she's added you to her relationships."

"When did she do that?" He asked.

"When she was in your room, was she staring at you?"

"Yeah. It was weird. It was like as soon as I locked gazes with her, I couldn't look away."

"That's when she added you to her relationships. Earlier today when I released my creations, the butterfly did the same thing to Cream. During these weeks before their completion, in order to be acknowledged as a person they must interact with, you need to keep eye contact with them for 20 seconds. Since I don't feel like repeating this, can you guys please tell this to the others?"

The three nodded. Just as we about to return to what we were doing, we heard loud shouting down the hallway.

"WHY WON'T YOU GET OFF ME?!"

Into the room came Vector. Gripping on for dear life on his snout was the blue-eyed butterfly. Her arms were wrapped around the top part of his mouth, so while he was yelling, Vector had to be careful not to injure the young girl with his teeth.

Vector continued to shake his head around, trying to throw the girl off, but she held on tightly.

Areeta jumped of the couch with a start. "Vector, stop! You'll hurt her!"

Vector didn't hear her and continued to try to get the little girl off, but every time he tried, her grip tightened.

Frightened for her creation, Areeta ran forward and tackled Vector, knocking him to the ground easily, as his focus was on the butterfly on his snout.

As Vector laid with his eyes closed on the ground, the butterfly stared at him curiously before she raised her hand and slapped him in the face.

His eyes opened and flashed with anger. "Why you little-"

Instead of reacting, she stared intensely into his eyes. After twenty seconds, her grip around his snout loosened and she stepped off of him onto the ground. She then turned to her master who had gotten off Vector and was watching her.

Areeta put her hand to her head and sighed in exasperation. "Was all that really necessary?" She glanced at her handheld monitor. "Well, at least you now have your determination."


	4. IDK What to Title This

Areeta walked down the hallways of the building she owned. It was dinner time. Most of the others had already headed to the dining room and we're waiting to be served. The only ones who weren't present were herself, and her OCs. As she walked down each hallway, she checked each room to see if one of her OCs were in there.

Eventually, she came to her own room. From just looking at the door, you would think that it was just one of the guest bedrooms, but it looked even better from the inside.

As Areeta opened the door, she was greeted by a medium sized room with light purple walls. On one side of the room was was a long bookshelf the length of the wall, filled with books of many different genres. By the bookshelf was a fuzzy rug and beanbags for chillin' while she read. In the room there was also a large desk filled with papers and art tools, a twin bed, two lamps, and a swing she had installed hanging from the ceiling. It also had a tv, computer, a wii, a large piano in the center, private bathroom, balcony, large windows, and wifi.

This was one of the reasons she loved being a Fanfiction writer. In whatever universe you chose to write about, you were given your own facility with your own custom made room for you to stay in while in the universe. She spent most of her time in her room so this was great. If it had a fridge, she would never leave...which was exactly why she decided not to put a fridge.

When she looked into her room she saw one of her OCs sitting on my swing, slightly going back and forth. It was the older skunk girl. She looked up at Areeta as she entered.

"Oh good, you're here," Areeta said, walking towards her eldest OC. "Do you know where Miss Butterfly is?"

The skunk pointed to the closet. The light was on and the door was open. Areeta walked into the closet to find the butterfly fast asleep in a basket full of folded clothes Areeta was supposed to put away a few days ago. She leaned down and shook the little girl's shoulder. "Come on, it's time to get up."

The young butterfly slowly opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Come on, it's time to go eat," Areeta said.

Areeta heard a stomach rumble beside her. She looked to her side to see the skunk standing beside her.

'It figures they'd be hungry. They haven't had any food all day; even before that, they received all their nutrients from their containers' thought Areeta.

The butterfly got up a little and reached her arms toward her creator. Areeta let out a sigh. "Very well."

Areeta picked up the little butterfly in her arms and balanced her on her hip. It wasn't really a problem for her. The butterfly, being a Mobian butterfly of her age was very light, she was also less than 3 feet tall.

"Come on," said Areeta, beckoning to her older creation as she walked away.

The skunk followed behind her as she and the butterfly went out of the room and towards the dining room. When they entered the others had already begun eating.

"Hey, what took you so long?" said Vector between mouthfuls of food.

"I had to go find these two," Areeta said as she put the butterfly down in a seat by hers.

The skunk managed to climb up into her seat and was looking at the food before her.

As she took her own seat, Areeta noticed that for the majority of her guests had their feet dangling far off the floor and had to sit on pillows in order to reach the table.

'God these guys are short. I may need to resize some of the furniture...' She thought before sitting down and taking food.

Shadow looked at the two OCs as they sat and ate like normal people. They used the forks and knives and wiped their hands when they got dirty.

"I'm surprised they no how to feed themselves," he said.

Areeta looked up from her food and looked at her creations. "Oh, yes, I was able to program some basic functions into them before they were released. Makes things a lot less complicated," she said as she wiped the butterfly's face with a napkin.

"So, can you tell us a little about the fanfiction we're going to be in?" asked Blaze as she lightly patted the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

And like that, everyone at the table's attention was on Areeta.

Areeta swallowed the food in her mouth before answering. "Oh yes, that. For the most part, I'm sticking with action adventure, maybe a little bit of humor, romance, and drama as well. I will be writing more than one fanfiction. I have a lot of ideas in my head ,but I may not get around to all of them. The ones I probably will get to won't be too bad for you guys."

She paused for input only to hear silence, so she continued.

"I'll however, warn you now that I might choose to torture, injure, or kill you guys."

They had little to no reaction to this, even Cream seemed unfazed. That kind of stuff was to be expected, they were canon characters after all, they had been in all kinds of fanfictions already.

"New areas of the world will be created with their own histories and cultures. The majority of you guys will be living in the Mobotropolis area."

"Which Mobotropolis? Archie Comics terms or Underground terms?" asked Sonic.

"That said, which canon will we sticking with?" asked Tails.

"In this universe, most sections of the franchise have occurred, and all the characters from them exist. You guys often have to leave and go to the company building in order to create the works that the franchise covers. Some are just acted out, others are them just recording something you guys were doing, turning it into a show, game, or comic and exporting it to other dimensions in which by their terms, you guys are just fictional characters. Every place and person you have encountered does exist. If the person or place is never mentioned, it's more likely than not that it's because I'm not familiar with them and thus would not be able to properly write for them. Is this understood?," said Areeta.

Her guests nodded.

Areeta picked at her food with her fork. Before taking a bite, she told them a few more things. "For the majority of you, it's not mandatory for you to be present in the production of the fanfiction, so you will be free to carry on your everyday lives. These two OCs here may not be the only ones introduced in the stories. I will do my very best to keep you guys in character. If I somehow fail to do so, please inform me immediately. Now, is that all?"

Satisfied, the others turned their attention back to their food and their own conversations. Areeta took a sip of her drink. She looked to her sides to see that both her OCs were looking intently at her. Areeta was unsure whether or not they had understood everything she had just said, after all they aren't familiar with the fanfiction or character creation. She doubted they understood their whole purpose in all this. Areeta gave them a small smile and continued eating.

*ENTER PAGE BREAK*

It was late at night, about twelve o'clock. Most of the workers in the building had gone home. Since Areeta had offered them rooms to stay in, the canon characters had stayed and the majority of them were now sleeping in their rooms. Areeta had retired to her room and was now sleeping.

Vector didn't trust Charmy in a room by himself without make a mess of it so he made Espio share one with him, to Espio's displeasure. Even though Charmy wanted to stay up really late, Espio made him go to bed. Charmy didn't want to sleep but since Espio was in the room with him he couldn't do anything, so he went to sleep. When he was sure that Charmy was asleep, Espio went to bed too. Charmy, however, was awake now, and he was hungry.

He quietly slipped out of his bed, which was way too big for him. The bed had been made for humans. About three or four of the Mobian guests could sleep in one comfortably.

Espio's bed was closest to the door so Charmy had to be really careful. The chameleon barely made any noise as he slept, and was a very light sleeper. Charmy crawled past the bed and opened the door to the hallway just enough to make it through. Afraid to awaken Espio by closing the door, he left it open a crack. In the hallway he made his way to the kitchen. It was dark and a bit cold in there. Though, being a creature that came out the day he had no night vision, but he could see well enough to get to the fridges.

Luckily for him, the first fridge he opened first wasn't used for ingredients to the meals they ate, it was where Areeta kept the stuff she ate when by herself. Charmy looked at his options before deciding he would check the cupboard instead. He then closed the fridge. As he moved to close the door to the glowing box, as he turned to see an ominous figure standing behind the door, it's eyes seemed to be glow and it was reach its black hands toward Charmy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound rang throughout the building, waking up all of its inhabitants. There was the pounding of feet coming towards the kitchen. Sonic, being the fastest thing alive and being used to answering random calls for help got there first. The others quickly followed in suit, with Areeta coming last. Though she had longer legs than them, she was still human, and Mobians had a tendency to be above average compared to humans when it came to speed.

"Is everybody alright? What happened?" asked Areeta frantically.

She switched on the lights only to see that Charmy was on the ground near the fridge with his back against the lower cabinets. The fridge door was open and beside it stood the skunk, who was looking at him curiously.

"Charmy, what are you doing here?" said Espio with an annoyed look on his face.

Charmy looked away from the skunk and looked towards the others, who seeing that nothing was wrong, were annoyed that their sleep had been disturbed. He rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Uh, just getting a midnight snack..." He replied.

"Since when does getting a midnight snack involve screaming and waking up everyone?!" shouted Vector.

Charmy jumped up. "Hey! It's not my fault!"he pointed to the skunk. "It's not my fault she was creeping around the kitchen in the dark and scaring people!"

The others turned their attention to the skunk, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor flipping her ears up and down, first lopping the right ear and then bringing it straight up and doing the same thing to the left ear, then doing it to both the ears at the same time. She didn't seem like the type to try to scare people. They looked back at Charmy.

"It's true!" said the bee indignantly. "She was standing in the dark and and reaching towards me! Her eyes were even glowing!"

"Er...I think I see what happened. She didn't mean to scare you Charmy,"said Areeta. The teenage girl took out her hand held monitor and looked at it. "It seems she has developed new traits and were just acting on them. The reason why she was wandering about in the dark was because she's nocturnal, at night she's going to be pretty active. She must have heard you moving about and came towards the noise. As for the glowing eyes, that was just eye shine. The light from the fridge was reflecting off her eyes making them appear to be glowing. However, she can see in the dark now."

Areeta went to the cupboard and took out a box of cookies and handed one to Charmy.

"Here you go. Anyway, it's alright everybody. You guys can all go to bed, but I suggest you guys lock your doors."

"Why?" asked Cream.

"She's still going to be wandering the building. If you leave the door open, there's a good chance she may disturb you by messing around in your rooms. Night." With a yawn she left the kitchen,as did her guests.

Alone now, the skunk got up from the floor, and in the dark, continued her night time exploration, unknown to her that in order to be a good OC she needed weaknesses, and those weaknesses would come.


End file.
